


Sechen

by HappyMee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMee/pseuds/HappyMee
Summary: They both know they should not have fallen for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1st October 2019 will go down in Sechen history 🤧 i was so happy and inspires me to write but i don't know why angst comes to me when Sechen were so fluffy that day 😄Anyways this was supposed to be a oneshot but since i don't have much time lately I'll just post in chapters.First Chapter is very short but i hope you enjoy!!

"Empire Group just announced the upcoming marriage of their only son and heir Kim Jongdae to Esteem's Young CEO….."

  
  


All eyes in the small restaurant were on the TV as the news was being announced.Everyone starts whispering and talking to each other at the breakout of the news. 

"Let's Go" Jongdae said as he pulled his bodyguard along with him.He quickly pulls out a 10000 won note and out it on the table before they went out of the small restaurant.

______

"It's getting late,we really need to go back to Seoul now unless you're planning to spend the night here" Sehun asked as he watches the boy play with the little waves on the shore.

Jongdae stops and came back to sit with him.

"So, it's out now.." Sehun says.

"Busan is a nice place,i want to live here near the sea"Jongdae said.

Sehun knows he is trying to avoid the topic and decides not to push it further for now.

"I think we should go check out hotels now,i'm hungry",Jongdae continues 

"I don't think it's safe to stay in big hotels for now we'll have to go back right away if ever your dad finds out, let's go somewhere else"Sehun stood up as Jongdae follows.

_______

Sehun took Jongdae to a small bed n breakfast place owned by an old lady near the sea.

"Two rooms or one?" the lady asked.

"Can we get a room with two beds instead?" Jongdae replied.

"Single room it is!"She said as she gave the keys to him,"My rooms are special you can make as many beds as you want with the blankets" she laughed and showed them the room. 

Sehun took out the blankets and bed covers while Jongdae washed up.His phone lights up from time to time,he had decided to ignore it since a while ago but he finally took a look at it.There were 5 missed calls and a message saying

" ** _Sehun ,i know you are with my son right now and I trust you will safely bring him home tomorrow"_ **

It's from his boss,the man he works for,the father of the man he secretly loves.

He shouldn't have accepted when he was offered to be a private bodyguard,it wasn't as if he was in need of money,he himself came from a wealthy family after all,but there was something about the boy that made him want to protect him.That look Jongdae had when he first met him,that sad eyes they longed for company,that look Jongdae had whenever his father talks about how he will inherit the company and how perfect he has to be,that lonely soul.

Sehun is the only person Jongdae trusts,born from his mother but brought up by a nanny,Jongdae never really have a close relationship with his parents. His nanny was the only one he was close to in the midst of all the expectations his parents had on him, he was homeschooled with the best tutors,brought up to be an heir of the biggest Group in the country,his nanny always took care of him and understands him, but she quit her job having to take care of her own mother.

Jongdae never opens up to anyone,not until Sehun came along.He didn't like the idea of having a personal bodyguard at first,but who was he to oppose his father,he was gonna do it anyways.But Sehun soon became much more than a bodyguard,a friend,Sehun was his first friend,the person he always turns to whenever he feels sad and tired.

They both know that there is something more to their relationship than just friendship,but Sehun was not a fool,he knows Jongdae's parents will never let them be together unless they are going to benefit from it.The engagement news came a week earlier,Jongdae was furious,he thought he would be able to avoid it but the day came nearer and knowing there is nothing much he can do,he decided to run away.

Days later,Sehun finds him in Busan,his father has ordered to find him and take him home as soon as he finds him.But it has been two days,Sehun couldn't bring himself to take Jongdae home,home(?) it was never really a home for him anyways and he knows bringing him home means sacrificing his love once and for all.

  
  


He knows he should not be here with him when the said boy should be preparing for his engagement back home.He knows he shouldn't have fallen for him in the first place.

Jongdae could not sleep that night,they had made separate beds on the wooden floor, and Sehun is fast asleep as Jongdae stares at his beautiful face.He scoots closer to where Sehun is sleeping,he can clearlyfeel him breathe.

"Am i that handsome?" Sehun opens his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep"Jongdae flinched.

Sehun tries to move back a little but Jongdae hugs him,wrapping His arm around him.

"Jongdae"Sehun tries to put his arm away but Jongdae hugs him tighter,burying his face on Sehun's chest.

"Please,let me" he looks up.

"I have to bring you home tomorrow,the news is out now…"

"Don't" Jongdae interrupts,"Let's not talk about that,please"

Sehun ruffled his hair and Jongdae came closer as he closed the distance between their lips 

"Jongdae,we cannot be like this"Sehun hastily pulls away 

"Take me,Sehun,we both know that we are more than just friends,take me tonight",Jongdae pleas eyes glistening "It doesn't matter anymore, I don't care about anything"

Sehun stood up.

"Jongdae",he kneels down and puts his arms on Jongdae's shoulders,"I don't want to be selfish and put you in hell".

"It's already hell there,it'll be much worse if I follow their orders, can't you…. can't I be selfish for once?" Jongdae sobs.

Sehun pulls him closer and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry" 

That night he hugs Jongdae to sleep.

_______

Sehun wakes up alone in the morning, Jongdae's blankets were safely made.He hurriedly went outside to search for him.

He wasn't in the dining room, neither in the bathroom or anywhere around.He runs around and search around the seashore where they went before.He spots a small figure.

"You think i ran away?!" Jongdae shouts.

Sehun walks closer to him.

"Let's go back…...to Seoul" Jongdae continues.Trying to keep a happy face.

"What?"

"I said let's go back"Jongdae repeats,"You don't want me anyways,i have no more plans now so I better go back and might as well get married"

"Jongdae..."

"Don't Jongdae me,stupid,now take me home" Jongdae can feel his tears forming in his eyes as he walks past Sehun.

Sehun stayed for a while,he is hurting too,if they go back,everything will be changed,but there is nothing more he can do,for now.He picks up his phone and dialed a number.

"Jongin,we are ready I'll send you the address come pick us up"

___________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2

"Jongdae please we need to go now" Jongin said as he put the suit on the desk,"You just have to wear your suit and we're ready to go,the car's already outside"

Jongdae stared at him for a while,"You need to keep up your game Jongin,I never leave before finishing my work" he said and went back to read the documents on his desk.

Jongin sighs.

"Jongdae please, the future of this company depends on you and this moment,please don't do something you'd regret"

Jongdae stared at him again,Jongin can feel the intense gaze and anger in his eyes.

"15 minutes Mr Kim.15 minutes.I'll wait outside" Jongin said as he walked outside.

5 minutes passed,10 minutes Jongin keeps on looking at his watch as he walks back and forth waiting outside the Young CEO's office.

13 minutes "That's it!" Jongin said as he tried to rush back in the office but he was met with a fully dressed Jongdae.

"What?You said 15 minutes!" Jongdae shouted.He took his phone and walks out the office and Jongin quickly follows.

It's his engagement day,Jongdae had a hard time for the past few weeks.He met his future fiance and accepted all proposals from his parents and he went back to work at the company.Jongin became his new bodyguard.Sehun...he hasn't heard from him since that day they went back to Seoul but he was sure his father had transferred him somewhere.He can find out where he is with his powerful connections but he knows it's better if he don't.

As much as he wanted to keep himself busy with work until the last minute,Jongdae knew he cannot run away again.

The engagement went well with some close relatives and friends.

"You should probably go back to work" Minseok says handing a glass of wine to his fiance and ait next to him

"That can wait until tomorrow" Jongdae took a sip,"I came prepared, besides you wouldn't want to get a scolding because of me"

Kim Minseok,The Young CEO Of Esteem Group, Jongdae's fiance chosen by his parents solely for business purposes. He understands Jongdae's situation a whole lot better than one would think.

They had a long talk on their first meeting.

_ "I'm Kim Minseok" _

_ "Kim Jongdae" _

_ Jongdae didy say anything until Minseok finally spoke again. _

_ "Hey,I know this might not be something both of us wants but please do tell me if there is something…..anything that I should know.If you are really opposed to this marriage I am willing to help you" _

_ Jongdae was surprised,shocked by those words.Why would he tell him that? _

_ "I-..... What do you mean?" _

_ "It's an alliance between two companies ,between your parents and my grandfather.And you are not ready for this , that much I can tell" _

_ Jongdae hated his guts,he hates how sure this man was of his words.But,he knows he was right. _

_ "I came prepared and I wouldn't have been here to meet you if i opposed to this marriage" he replied  _

_ "OK Then" Minseok replied " I have no lover,I've been single for years now and I really have no problem with an arranged marriage, but, only if the other person feels the same.I just wanted to let you know this.So I'm giving you a chance to back out before the engagement" he added  _

_ Jongdae smiled "Don't worry"  _

Three weeks after their first encounter,here they are now,at their engagement party.

"Your father wouldn't dare to scold me anyways"Minseok said "Anyways,do you want to get lunch tomorrow?I'll pick you up at your office"

"Sounds good,I'll call you when .." Jongdae paused as he just saw a familiar figure quickly walk past the Door.

"Hey" Minseok said.

"Excuse me for a minute" Jongdae said and ran towards the door.

He went outside and searched around the hallway and the balconies but the man was nowhere to be found.

He went inside again but was met with his fiance chatting with the said man,Oh Sehun.

He took slow steps towards them eyes on the tall man.

"Hey! I met your bodyguard" Minseok calls him.

"Old bodyguard "Jongdae corrected him now eyes avoiding the said man.

"Congratulations on your engagement both of you i better get going",Sehun said 

Jongdae was silent.

"Thank you,I hope you have a safe journey back" Minseok said.Jongdae looked up  _ Safe journey back? so where exactly does this man lives now.  _ He thought.

"What were you two talking about?" Jongdae asked after Sehun left.

"Nothing much,he said he was your bodyguard and that he came for a quick visit to congratulate us" Minseok replied,"You weren't here so……"

Jongdae stood still.

"Anyways,I hope he can finish his work soon while he is here,he sounds like a busy man"Minseok added.

_ Work? what work? while he is here? _

"Sorry Minseok,I have something to do,I'll come back if I can",Jongdae ran out again.

____________

Jongdae ran towards his father's personal office in the house,full of questions.He was about to knock on the door when the door opens and he was met with the same pair of eyes.

They both stood still.

"Come in,son" his father called from inside.

Sehun left and Jongdae walks inside the office.

"What is Sehun doing here? I thought he quit"he lied.

"He did" his father replied" But I gave him some work at the company before he really goes,it will be great if you help him out too"

Jongdae remained silent.

"You can use him as your best man if you want, weren't you too very close? I'm sure he'll be delighted to stay until your wedding" Jongdae didn't miss the insult and sarcasm in his father's tone.

"It's still too early for those" he replied

"A month away,son, your wedding is a month from now,I hope you prepare well for it,I know you will make me proud" 

Jongdae wants to laugh, but he nodded politely and went out.

____________

The next day Jongdae went to office and back with his busy schedules.

"I'll pick you up at 12 is that okay?" his fiance said from the other line.

"OK" Jongdae replied,"I'm almost done I'll call you back" he added and hung up when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Sir, China branch representatives are here" his secretary informed.

"Let them in," he said as he sat straight and stood up to welcome his guests.

He didn't expect this,he didn't expect to meet him up close like this again.

But Oh Sehun,his old bodyguard,China branch representative? How?

It was awkward,no one spoke first.

"Congratulations on your engagement" Sehun finally got the courage to say after some time.

"Funny" Jongdae laughed.

"Is Jongin good to you?" Sehun asked

"What do you want? Cut to the chase Oh Sehun!"

"OK, I was trying to be casual with you but if that's what you want" Sehun said," I assume your father has told you that I need to take the China branch files to China with me as soon as possible,and I need your help"

"Why?" Jongdae scoffed

"Because the…" Sehun paused "Jongdae, please tell me you are taking this seriously",he said as A smiley Jongdae poured water in a glass.

"You're really hard to take seriously Oh Sehun, you disappeared as soon as we reached Seoul,you never came back and now this,you suddenly need me?" Jongdae said before he gulped down the glass of water.

Sehun frowned,"I know…..I'm sorry.''

  
  


"Coward" Jongdae murmured.He took a deep breath trying to keep calm and act like he is not affected by this man anymore.

He sat down, poised " Give me the files". His phone lights up.

_ "I'm here,I'm comin up" a message from his fiance. _

He puts his phone down and took the files Sehun handed him.

There was pregnant silence as Jongdae went through the documents.

"Knock knock knock?" his office door opens as someone peeks inside.

"You're here?" Jongdae grins widely.

"Oh I didn't know you were having a guest" Minseok said as he faced the said guest " Oh we meet again ! Mr Oh Right?" 

"Right,nice to meet you again" Sehun replied.

"I'll continue this later,i have to go out" Jongdae closed the files and stood up " Let's go!" he said to his fiance.

"I'd invite you to lunch too if it's not for our first date today, but let's eat together sometime" Minseok smiled as he guides Jongdae out from the office.

No one noticed the sad smile on a certain someone's face after that though.

___________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short but i promise I'll update this asap.And for my other story,I'm still pondering which one to post,I have written two endings for it(｡•́︿•̀｡) or i might rewrite it again.  
Anyways Have you all listen to Dear My Dear Album? It's so good i love this album so much! And we got Sechen for a bonus this era,from Sehun offering to MC and Jongdae mentioning Sehun in radios and all🤧  
And please do stream the MV and album too,baby deserves a win! 😆 This is a long note and lastly please do share your thoughts on this,Your criticisms are welcomed!!
> 
> P.S: I am so bad at choosing Titles,if you have any idea please do share!!


End file.
